Comfort
by LlamaRose
Summary: A story set during DH. Ron has left, Hermione is hurt. Harry is there.
1. Chapter 1

"So you're leaving? Just like that?"

"Can't you see what's happening Hermione? He has absolutely no clue what's going on. I think he's even talked himself into believing his own crap. Do you honestly believe that he knows where any of these horcruxes are? Or even how to destroy them?"

"We've got to try Ron! We can't just let them take over with no resistance!"

"His family are all gone! He doesn't care how this ends for him. Either way he's gonna find peace. I can't do this to my family, further endanger them by being out here. And I'm not going to let this happen to you either. You may have obliviated your folks but they're still ok. Hermione, you can have a life with them!"

"Don't you see, this is why we have to stay! No other child deserves to be alone like Harry."

"I love you, and I'm not going to leave you here with him. Come with me. The Order knows what to do."

"If you loved me you wouldn't leave me."

"I'm not leaving you, we're leaving together. I want you to be safe, we can still fight, but the right way. The way that'll actually achieve something."

"We will. Harry knows things and can do things that The Order can't-"

"He's not a damn prophet! Honestly, you just follow anything he says. Spend all night up with him-"

"Stop right there Ronald, don't you dare-"

"Don't I dare what? I'm trying to save you from this. Listen to me!"

His voice had raised so loudly and abruptly Hermione stepped back in fear. She spoke out in a quiet voice.

"Ron, please take off the locket."

"What? The locket?"

"Yes, I don't think it's good for you."

"You don't think anything's good for me, or that I'm good enough for anything."

"That's not true."

"Is that why you spend so much time with him? Think I'm not good enough for you?"

"Don't be silly, of course I don't think that."

"Do you love him?"

"Ron..."

"I asked do you love him?"

" Of course, we've all been together so long. We all love each other very much."

"Do you love me more than him?"

"Ron, don't say it like that."

"You didn't answer me?"

"It's not like that, you know that Harry and I are just friends."

"Is that a yes?"

"You know what? It doesn't matter. He could be the one true love of my life, or he could be just someone in my Charms class. The problem is that whatever I tell you it's never going to convince you. You don't believe me, you believe what you want to. And whether that is you, or that locket pushing you, that is something that has always been your problem. Stay or go. I can't fight you on this anymore. I'm doing what I believe- what I know is right! You should do the same."

An angry hush fell on the room. Ron's brow forrowed futher, his mouth hard set. He lifted his arm in outrage and then paused. He let it drop. He turned away. He left the tent.

Hermione heard the leaves crunch. She heard a snap. Then she heard nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione hadn't realised that her tears had turned cold upon her cheek. She can't be certain how long she stood; she was only certain that she hadn't moved an inch. He was really gone.

The last few weeks had been very difficult on all three of them. They had rotated the locket between them once they noticed how it affected their actions. Especially Ron. He became more paranoid and self-conscious. She became passive and snarky. Harry became dark and dangerous.

On top of that setting up shop every week felt repetitive and never ending. The hunt for the horcruxes was not moving along at all. She poured over books from dust till dawn and kept watch most nights. The books provided her no answers, and the nights no sense of safety.

They used to talk. Her and Ron would stay up when Harry was on watch-dreaming of the world that they would live in. They made plans on going back to school without living in fear. Training for jobs and making a home for themselves. Each night they spoke less. Then they didn't speak at all.

"Hermione? Do you mind if tomorrow we- Hermione? What's wrong?"

She turned her face away and braced against the table.

"I'm fine Harry."

She felt his hand on hers. His fingers were cold from the winter's night.

"What's happened?!"

"He's gone Harry. We fought and he left. I don't think he wants to come back."

"What? What did he say?"

"It doesn't matter. He can't fight with us anymore and he doesn't want to stay here with us. So that's it. I can't talk about this anymore."

Harry wrapped both arms around her. She couldn't bear to turn to see his pity or his anger.

"Ok, no more talking about Ron. That's a problem for tomorrow. Let me take another shift. Get some rest."

"No Harry, I can't let you take another shift. You've been up for hours."

"It's ok. Really."

Hermione pushed past him, grabbing her wand on her way out of the tent. She slumped down onto a nearby fallen tree they had used as a perch the last three nights.

She held in her tears, and bit back the anger. She was getting aggressively used to feeling more alone. She had lost her home for Hogwarts. Then she lost her muggle life for her friends. Now she had lost her parents for the war. She would probably lose her life for the war in all truth.

When Hermione was a child, she thought she was very grown up and independent. Other children didn't have to ask for help on their homework. The teachers asked her take paperwork to the reception desk. She was asked to read for the class. Clearly, she didn't need anyone. It all seemed so simple. She wondered if all children felt like they have it all sussed and that being a big kid would be equally as easy.

She never expected being a teenager to be fraught with so many choices and decisions. What classes should she pick. Who should she talk to. Where should she sit at breakfast. If she changed her hair; did that make her empowered or embarrassed of how she was made. What would the other girls say if she used muggle sanitary products. These stupid thoughts dominated her six years at Hogwarts.

Every day she would feel that little bit smaller. A little less like that confident girl. She could have spent the whole morning hating herself for wanting to be prettier, but Flitwick would still compliment her wandwork and the boys would still clamour for her advise on homework. But then she'd see Ron drag himself after girl after girl and it fell away. She didn't feel grown up anymore.

She certainly didn't feel grown up slipping into shops ten minutes before closing to take food that was being thrown out. Setting up camp constantly made her feel like a child playing adventure. She would pin her Gryffindor badge onto her under shirt to remind her to have courage, but it all felt like dress up. No amount of study, casting practice, or experience was going to make her feel like that little girl who knew it all and was going to take on the war. She still believed in their cause. But she didn't think she believed in much else anymore.

"I thought you might like a drink "Harry said in soft tones.

Hermione shook the thoughts from her head. She was being silly. These thoughts drifted through like comforting ghosts, still that was not her life anymore.

"Thank you, Harry. I'm sorry for before. I'm just stressed. I thought if nothing else it was always going to be the three of us. If non-one else at least we would keep fighting, you know?"

"I know. I'm not actually surprised. Ron has been criticising me the last few days more than normal. He's right, I don't have this big masterplan. Do you think we're doing the right thing?"

"Even stumbling in the dark, we are doing what we can. No progress is linear. If Ron is too impatient for that then we don't need him."

Harry opened his mouth as if to say something before thinking better of it. He knew Hermione had a fierce heart. Nothing could be gained by goading the lion.

"Everything aside, no-one can take this away from you." Harry's lips tucked into a cheeky smile. From behind his back he revealed a hot chocolate to Hermione's delight.

"Where did you get hot chocolate from?!"

"I may have been saving it for a special occasion" he winked.

"You shouldn't have wasted it on me!"

Harry scoffed at her. "There is nothing more special than two best friends enjoying a night under the stars together.

Hermione's face softened. Harry could be sweet when he let his guard down. He was a dreamer deep down. She patted the trunk to invite him to sit. He passed her drink and placed his arm around her shoulders. The first sip was like heaven. They had few luxuries on the road and something she felt selfish for missing was hot chocolate. Harry knew it was her favourite comfort.

"No matter what happens, I'm going to stick by you," Harry whispered into her hair. "You are amazing, and I couldn't do it without you. Tomorrow is a new day."

Some of the pain ebbed. Maybe the morning was going to be better.

Author's Note: Hello! I was not expecting this to have as many views and follows as it has in less than a day. So thanks 😊 I've placed this in hurt/comfort for the initial feelings of the plot I but wanted to say that it's not getting to get too dark and twisty. I personally don't enjoy very dark stories that can be upsetting so that's not what this is. I've also placed this story in romance which is more of where we're heading. That being said, I hope that you enjoyed this longer chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The night was long but comforting. They didn't speak much. They let the stars sparkle above them and the inky canvas bleed into fire orange as the sun rose. Their gloved hands had intertwined many hours ago. Before Ron and before Ginny they quite often found themselves resting their hands together when they were studying or strolling through the grounds. In many ways they were the same. They were raised muggles, as only children really, and they were treated as both heroes and outcasts. Harry and Hermione had always been close.

Harry eventually stood to stretch out and feel the new sun against his face. He smiled down at Hermione. It felt like a sign off and a welcome to the new morning.

"Breakfast?"

After a well needed but bland breakfast they set to work on their tasks for the days. When the morning had brightened, they set training. Today were defensive spells. Hermione was happy to have an easier session of spellcasting. Her offensive spells and curse work were adequate but where she shone was defensive and counter curses. Something insider her personality clicked with them. Harry threw everything he could think at her, yet she flourished. She felt stronger by lunch. Following a quick snack break was a study session for Hermione and she insisted that Harry took some rest. He'd been on second shift the night before last and hadn't slept since.

He stumbled into the kitchen as Hermione finished up the soup for dinner. She couldn't resist laughing at the nest of hair messed on his head.

"Nice look there Harry, massive shame your adoring fans can't see this!" Hermione teased.

"Oi!"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah ok, thanks. By the time I've eaten I'll be awake enough for some exercise, shower and then start watch."

"I should join you. I'm so tetchy I need to relax. Some cardio should knock that right out of me."

"Course it will Hermione" Harry smiled.

He seemed happy enough with that. In honestly when he'd been asleep, she found herself pressing her arms into the table she had worked at. Just the feel that pressure. She didn't want to hurt herself, but the pressure felt right. Like she needed it.

They ate their food in comfortable silence. Harry cleared the table and Hermione felt another twinge when she realised it was Ron's night to clean. She smiled through the pain and followed Harry outside to exercise.

She despised Quidditch at school. Why would anyone want to smack into each other tens of feet into the air? She had (regrettably) told the boys once that she didn't consider Quidditch a true sport, it was essentially a game with a crowd. Ron and Harry physically stood to their feet and talked over each other, not noticing when she rolled her eyes and left. But that didn't mean that she thought exercise was a waste. During her years as a Prefect she could leave the castle for the grounds earlier and later than other students. Every other day she'd start her run 5km run at 06:30, get back to dorms for a shower and would finish by the time that Ginny stirred for breakfast. On the other mornings Hermione would stretch and complete body weight exercises. Since being on the horcrux hunt the three of them had tried to maintain a sense of normalcy so had agreed to keep up the exercise as they never knew what was going to happen next.

Today Hermione couldn't keep her eyes off Harry. She felt like her delirium was causing her to stare more than usual. Did he really know what he was doing? Could Ron be right? Of course he knew. He completed drills with ease, his breathe hardly laboured. His hair had always been such an annoyance to her, it's crazy nest like shape refusing to behave. On his birthday Ginny had a done a fair job chopping short and she had done a less than favourable job hacking it in between. It still managed to flop everywhere and stick slick to his forehead the more he worked.

Even hot and bothered he still looked sure of himself, still confident. Hermione smiled at the comfort that look gave her. She tried to focus, but she was distracted as she cycled through her own drills. She felt a tightening in her body. She shook the feeling from her mind. She can't be feeling this. Not even with Ron would she experience these feelings. The search for the Horcruxes and the dear of the war had really put any other thought out of her head. She was just in need, lonely. She knew what she needed when she got back to her bunk.

"You must be exhausted, when did you last sleep Hermione?"

"No no, I'm fine."

"You're barely holding your head up. Let me take you to bed."

And she did.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry took her by the hand and lead her into the tent. Hermione's bunk was the bottom of two sets of bunk beds the family had taken with them for the 1994 Quidditch World Cup. He paused to let her kick her shoes off and crack her neck. She climbed in, too tired to undress. The mattress was not very forgiving, but it felt like heaven to her weary body.

"I can't rest, I'm too stressed."

Harry paused for a moment, then his face softened.

"Budge over then, I'm cold!"

She slid over. She did not expect him to pull the covers over himself too and shuffle into the mattress. That same tight feeling she had when she saw his muscles working out in the forest. She turned away on her side, trying to ignore the warmth prickling over her skin.

"Are you thinking about him?" Harry asked.

"Kind of. I understand that this is difficult to do but he shouldn't have left us. Shouldn't have left me."

She felt his hand curve over her hip and his body pull closer to hers.

"I know. I won't leave Hermione. You've always got me."

The tickle of his breathe danced along her neck. The sensation of his weight against her was so comforting. It felt completing. It was only moments before she fell unconscious.

xxxxx

Colours whirled and stretched. The bright ones felt light; like her body was floating and drifting down like leaves in autumn. The rich colours felt…tense? No. Firm, like an embrace. They spattered in spots and flecks. Enveloping her. Dashing through her. Slipping down her.

xxxxx

She awoke quite peacefully. It felt still like home did. There was no shouting at home like there was at the Weasley's, usually only the faint of the radio from the kitchen. But she didn't feel alone like she did at Hogwarts. Lavender was always up before her faffing with something. She turned to see that she did indeed have company. Harry's face was so calm and free from worry. His shoulders were away from his face. Her eyes followed the path of his arm to find them resting along her leg with his hand curled lightly under her knee.

Harry was the first real friend she had. A simple quiet loyalty. Her soul rarely felt more at ease than it did when her friends around her.

"You can stop staring at me, it's still the same old Harry" Harry said with eyes still resting.

"Nothing "same old" about you. I'm lucky to have you."

Harry peered out from under one eye. "Lucky? I'll only take that once we've found another Horcrux."

"I'm not lucky because you're the chosen one. I'm lucky because we could have easily not become friends. We did though. And it's been mad ever since, but it's also been amazing. Wouldn't have it any other way Potter."

Harry fully looked at her and his lips stretched into wide beam.

"I'm the lucky one. I didn't have anyone before Hogwarts. You keep me straight Hermione. Wouldn't do it without you. Come here."

He pulled her into a tight hug and rocked her. The touching sentiments spilled over as tears onto her cheeks. No matter how dark the night, there was always a dawn. Had been their friendship. And it would continue, she felt that.

Sliding out of bed Harry offered his hand to her.

"It's far too early."

"Nonsense, come on."

He pulled her up. He looked around the find the radio. He turned it on and took her hands again.

The unassuming notes of a piano and then a trumpet filled the tent. Harry began to sway, his cheeky smile inviting participation. Hermione's mouth twitched, trying not to be won over by his charm. A raised eyebrow was all it took for her to fall into giggles and join in. Hermione brought her hand to his shoulder and he dropped his hand to her hip. They moved one step to then return. They had briefly danced like this at the Yule Ball all those years ago.

"I don't think I know this song."

"It's La vie en rose. Louis Armstrong."

Harry led her in a small twirl.

"I haven't listened to anything muggle in so long. It feels so right. Like I'm at home with mum and dad."

"I know the feeling, well, not exactly. But muggle music feels like our music, you know? I swear we were the only ones playing it in the common room."

Hermione nodded. She led them in a loose box step around the kitchen table.

"You're right. Something from another time."

The slow slowed into its outro. Harry's arms had pulled her in closer. He barely had to look down to her face from his height.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

He searched deep in her eyes. His hands came from her hips to slid under her shirt to her bare waist. He bent the small distance to offer her a small sweet kiss. When she didn't respond he kept her lips on hers and whispered.

"You deserve it all. Music, home, friends, love. Let me give it to you Hermione."

He gave another sweet kiss. This time she opened her lips to his. Like his hands that encircled her, hers tightened around his neck to press him closer. It was her tongue that traced his lips first. Feeling the softness and the slight imperfections and loving every piece.

That same feeling returned to her stomach, worse than yesterday. If she had her way, she would have relieved this feeling last night. As she hadn't it felt that more intense right now. Harry's hips seemed to know this as they pushed to help alleviate her.

Cool fingers made their way up her spine, her shirt rising with them. The very tip of calloused thumbs brushed sides of her breast when Harry's hands roamed further.

"We shouldn't Harry, I want to, but I can't."

"If you want to then let me. Let me give you what you deserve, let me make you happy."

He speckled kisses onto her neck.

"What about Ron? And Ginny?"

"Ron can't be here to help you right now. But he wants you to be happy too. And Ginny is not here either. This war comes first, and we must make it through. You and me Hermione. The rest of our lives are on hold until this is done."

The radio was onto a different song now. Something slow, heavy and smooth. Hermione wanted to resist. To pull away. To say no. Instead her fingers pulled at her shirt buttons and freed her chest.

"Then make me happy Harry. Please me."


	5. Chapter 5

His lips roughly caught her. This was urgent. Hurried. Hermione felt the morning chill on her shoulders as her shirt slid off her.

Harry's mouth was far softer than she would ever have thought, not that she had ever thought. He wasn't shy, nor too confident. It was how Harry had always been for her. Consistent and just the right amount of everything. His hands swirled in patterns up her hands to twist around her neck.

"I will Hermione. I will make you happy. I will hold you. I will love you. And I will never leave you."

Her head felt light, her body felt heavy. Her fingers made quick work of this button down and freed him from it. Skin connected and was set ablaze. They pressed their bodies together as if they were holding on for dear life. Hermione could feel his firm chest rocking against her soft breasts.

"I won't look if you don't want me to," Harry murmured.

"Scared, Potter?"

He smirked into his kiss.

"Oh, shut up!"

This is how life should be Hermione thought. Easy.

He didn't look down to gaze at her body. He looked up from his lashes to capture her eyes staring back. Green and warm brown smiling happily back at each other.

"Tell me to stop and I will Hermione. I'm here for you."

She felt slightly rough fingertips graze over her back, shoulders and hips. Exploring. Parts of her teased away, and others pushed into Harry's tender reach. However, nothing felt better than when those fingers intertwined with hers. She missed the heat of his chest when he pulled away to take the sight of her in. She could be wrong, but she thought he squeezed her hand when he saw something he liked.

"A body to match the woman."

Lips hastened to her nipples. Kissing. Then sucking. Then licking.

"Fuck!" She hadn't been licked before. Boys had palmed at her chest before to some enjoyment but nothing felt like this.

"Do you like how I feel on you? Have you felt this before?"

"No Harry. Please continue."

He caught her nipple between his teeth, rolling her gently. His other hand danced up her stomach and firmly grasped her other breast. Hermione was no longer damp. She was sure that with every flick of Harry's tongue, and every squeeze of his hand a new flood soaked her underwear.

It was all she could do not the force her hips into him for relief. She couldn't hold out for long. The first moan that slipped from Harry undid her.

She nearly collapsed where she stood.

"Careful! This won't do at all" Harry said, with just a twitch of a smile.

Hermione gasped as Harry pulled down her remaining clothing for her to step out of. The thought crossed her mind that she hadn't been seen naked by anyone for well over a decade. It quickly banished when Harry lifted her onto their makeshift table. The button of his jeans was pressed against her, opening her up to him.

"Lay if it makes you more comfortable."

"I want to see you. It's incredible seeing you with this energy. My Harry but more."

Harry's eyes sparkled. "Your Harry." He kissed her harder this time. Less precise but with more passion. She was pulled closer with a tug of her hair.

Harry whispered to her. "Do you like being touched inside, or just outside?"

He was always so sweet with her.

"Both" Hermione replied. "But I haven't had anyone's…mouth on me."

"May I?"

"Yes! Yes Harry!"

He dropped to his knees, maintaining eye contact. His shoulders helped to part her legs further. He leaned in for the most innocent kiss to her soft brown hair. A small sigh encouraged his journey south. His next kiss gave him his first hint of silky flesh. He brushed his lower lip in a circle to feel her fullness.

Hermione was gripping the edge of the tabletop. No suitor had ever thought to do more than touch her there. At the time she didn't feel like she needed anything else. After all, it was Krum that shared her first orgasm during moonlight beside the lake. He was so eager to please her. Her body exploded with the presence of fingers in her at last. She was so thrilled that she didn't even consider that there were other ways to explore their affections.

The next kiss was pressed into her clit. Hermione thought she had sunk into the most luxurious bath. When Harry started to flick his tongue softly, she could feel the warmth flood through her whole legs and hips.

"You're very good."

"I aim to be the best."

Hermione giggled. "You're not competing."

"I want you to remember this always."

With that, he dove further into her. His tongue was everywhere. He feasted on her clit. Nipped at her labia, delved into her hole. Hermione wasn't aware of her hand that matted into the back of Harry's messy hair to push him in further. Even with her love of stories and plays, she would struggle to describe the ecstasy she was experiencing. All she could think of was searing heat, the feeling of electricity sparking through her muscles, and the desire throbbing through her veins.

Short fingernails dug into her hips, bringing her ass right to the edge of the table.

"I'm not asking this time. Lay down." Harry's tone was more insistent. Confident.

Hermione commanded without a conscience thought. She heard the rustle of fabric and prayed that Harry was now as free as she was. He nudged her thighs open with his. She felt his left hand feel under her leg and snake round to secure onto her hip. The right walked up her abdomen and lay over her heart.

"Think of nothing else. It's only the two of us."

Harry rub gently against her, revelling in the warm and moisture. He leaned to kiss her and found his positioning. He pushed his lips and hips simultaneously.

Hermione let out a sigh into him. The instant sense of completion was consuming. She almost felt exhausted as he continued to sink into her. Harry moan against her mouth as he became fully seated into her.

The world stood still. It was like the birds weren't chirping. The radio wasn't humming Somethin' Stupid. Harry's glasses weren't sliding down his nose ever so slightly. Hermione wanted to live in that moment forever.

She broke first. Her tongue drew a roadmap across his teeth. He accepted her invitation. His enveloped her mouth again and began short shallows pushes. Hermione's soreness waned as she warmed to his motions. She lifted her hips ever so. Harry listened to her again. Short and shallow became swift and deep.

"Oh…Harry…Harry!"

"My Hermione!"

Hermione was more than comfortable. If she had any shame, she could almost be embarrassed with how slick she was. The building was back. Every time the same yet so different. It was like taking an elevator. Soaring. Rising. The same, but more. Every muscle of her was outlined and teeming.

The hand over her heart tightened and teased her in its grip. Harry's other hand clawed up to her waist, keeping her core still for him.

"I can't bear to hold on", Hermione gasped.

"Hold on exactly as long as you want. If you want to keep building, I will work at you until the sun sets. If you want to me to, I will crash into you time and time again until you positively- "

"Take me, Harry. Make me feel!"

Harry's pace quickened. His thrusts were hurried, his kisses imprecise. His fingers were suddenly between her legs. He gave her the same attention there as he did her nipples before. Rubbing. Teasing. Pinching. Hermione had never felt pleasure in more than one place before.

"Harry! Harry!"

The pulsing inside her stomach hastened.

"HARRY!"

A hot tide flooded from her body. Her arms fell to her side. Her breathe was catching but she felt perfectly complete. Only now was she aware of a veil of sweat that draped her skin. The radio came back into focus. She could hear the birds sing once again.

Harry allowed his body to fall onto hers. His breathe was far more ragged. Hermione smiled as the sound.

"Mission accomplished?"

"Are you asking me if I came!?"

"Haha, no Hermione! Well in a roundabout way. But I meant did I make you happy? That's what you asked of me. Would hate to go back on a promise."

A beam crossed her face from ear to ear.

"Yes, Harry. Thank you. You know I love you, right? And I'm always going to be here. No matter what lies ahead."

"I do. That thought helps keep me going most day" Harry confessed.

"So" Hermione said. "Mission accomplished on my part?"

Harry's brow furrowed. "What do you mean? This was all for you, Hermione."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow and let a smirk slip.

"Hermione! Are you asking me if_ I_ came?"

"Well?!"

Harry scoffed. "Well! If you must know, I didn't. Not that you're not amazing-"

He was silenced by Hermione's palm over his mouth.

"Then I suggest you let me work on you until the sun sets. If you can hold out that long."

Harry grinned. He scooped her up and they stood with her legs wrapped around his hips, still buried inside of her.

"Alright then Granger. You and me."

Author's note:

Thank you everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and followed. It's been a long-time in the making, but we all know it's a mad world at the moment. I hope you enjoyed this final part and that you are all keeping safe. I've just started watching Buffy from the beginning so there may be some inspiration there 😉 Thanks again!


End file.
